custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hangi
Hangi, previously a Matoran and a Toa, is the most influential Turaga of Dromii. He was the first Matoran ever to be a Toa. Biography Matoran Long ago, Hangi was created by Mata Nui as one of the First Matoran and was placed to Dromii to live. His occupation then is unknown. When Dromii began to sink, Mata Nui gave Hangi a vision at night. He told Hsngi to climb the Mountain of Life. And that's excactly what Hangi did the next morning. He climbed the mountain for days until he reached the top. When Hangi later has been asked what it was like there, he has only answered: "I can't describe it. The most beautiful place a being can ever see." Mata Nui then appeared to Hangi and told him that he would create another continent where the First Matoran could move. But Mata Nui couldn't take the Matoran there, since he would collapse into a coma from creating the continent. Therefore, Hangi should lead the Matoran there. Then Mata Nui transformed Hangi into the first Toa ever to be. Mata Nui gave Hangi's new form it's name, Toa, and disappeared. Toa Right after being transformed, Hangi raced back to his home village to inform the Matoran there of what had happened. At first they didn't believe him, not even the fact that this was Hangi. But Hangi succeeded them in convincing them and the First Matoran constructed boats and left Dromii, leaving the sinking island behind. Hangi lead the Matoran in the seas many days and also witnessed a great storm caused by the creation of Manuin. After many days of adventuring on the sea, Hangi and the Matoran finally found Manuin and left their boats. Still, they had to travel for days to find a place to live in from the wilderness. Finally, though, Hangi found a place which seemed great. Hangi sacrificed his Toa power to make the new canyon a livable place with lots of vegetation and life. He then transformed into a Turaga. Turaga Over time, Hangi became the most trusted and respected person of all the First Matoran. He lead them wisely and often used his noble mask of memory to recall some of the past events and told stories about them. Over time the Matoran forgot the past but Hangi remembered. He chose not to reveal the past completely, however, but rather told it as a legend. He lived in a great palace type of a hut with an own, personal, guard. When the Vine Creature attacked, Hangi didn't know what to do. He found out from the Book of History that an Ancient Suva existed in the wilderness. He sent a Matoran named Ilona to retrieve Toa Stones from places mentioned in the Book of History adn take hem to the large Suva. Ilona did this and found new Toa to defeat the threat. And that, they did. After this, Makaatu, who wanted his brother's Matoran for himself, started making all kinds of pests, monsters and troubles to the Matoran and the Toa of Canyon of the Great Spirit. Hangi started keeping an eye on Ilona during those times, since she proved to be a very adventurous, couragous and a wise little Matoran. After many dangers in their homeland, Hangi finally called Ilona to his temple, where he transformed her into a Toa by a Toa Stone. Makaatu's final strike was a horde of Rahi which attacked the Canyon of the Great Spirit. Makaatu also came there himself, knocking the Toa, along with Hangi into uncounciosness. When they awoke, the Rahi were taking strange pods with them. No Matoran were in sight. Hangi realized that the Matoran were in those pods and he and the Toa went after the Rahi and chased them into a tunnel. There, Makaatu appeared and knocked Hangi aside. Ilona, alone, stood to confront him. After a great battle, Makaatu almost destroyed Ilona with a beam of darkness, but Hangi came into the way, the darkness striking him. He fell and Ilona witnessed his best friend die. Before his death, Hangi gave Ilona his mask and told Ilona to take good care of the Matoran. Then he died and was buried under rubble, when Ilona destroyed the tunnel, killing Makaatu in the process. Many, many years passed after Hangi's death. Ilona and most of the other Toa transformed into Turaga and named their new canyon, Hangi Canyon, after the deceased Hangi. They told stories about him and kept his memory, although the Matoran couldn't remember anything due to the effects of the pods. When Mata Nui awoke from the coma, he gave the First Matoran eleven assignments. Two of them referred to Hangi. "Bring Hangi's body to the Temple of Memory" and "Put Hangi's real mask back on him". After so many years, Hangi's body was rediscovered again, from the collapsed tunnel and was taken to the temple. There, his real mask was given back to him. Next, bright lights surrounded Hangi and when they faded again, he was alive. Mata Nui had revived him. Hangi then led the Matoran again with the new Turaga, through the rest of the eleven assignments. In the end, they sailed the Ocean of Prosperity, back to the place where Dromii once was. Mata Nui then made the island to rise again and made it livable to the Matoran. Hangi and the others went back to their island home and he currently rules the Matoran with the other Turaga, happily, waiting for the next day when Mata Nui would return to them. Abilities and Traits As a Toa, Hangi wore the Mask of Memory and used a Fire Spear. Hangi also had control over Fire. As a Turaga, his mask was noble and his tool a staff but he is very wise and intelligent. He's also very kind and understanding towards his people. Trivia *Ilona has become depressed after Hangi's revival, since she isn't sure if she had done a good ob guising the First Matoran or not. Quotes Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:First BIONICLE Category:Fire